Breaking Dreams
by happy-rea
Summary: In this AU world, Morgana has been with the druids for a week. Before Arthur goes with a team to the forest. Merlin followed Morgana a day after she went to make sure that she was safely there and that they took good care of her. M/M
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this AU world, Morgana has been with the druids for a week. Before Arthur goes with a team to the forest. Merlin followed Morgana a day after she went to make sure that she was safely there and that they took good care of her.

PLEASE READ MY LONG A/N AT THE BOTTOM!!!!

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Enjoy (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) CHAPTER ONE (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

The old druid opened the tent, to speak to warn Morgana, when he spotted the most prophesied magic user, and - unthinkingly - gasped aloud, "Emrys?"

Morgana turned to face Arthur's servant, who had become one of the most important people in her life in the few short months he had been in Camelot "Merlin who is he talking to?"

Merlin hit himself on the head and gave the druid an 'evil' glare "Thanks?!"

"Sorry, Merlin?" The druid replied, his head bowed in respect.

"Yeah, to everyone else I'm Merlin." He sighed and explained his story to Morgana. It took time and eventually she forgave him for not telling her, when he said one simply statement "If I told you, and Uther somehow found out he could have you killed. I couldn't risk that"

"Thank you." she jumped up and hugged him

Merlin and Morgana enjoyed a good week with the druids, Merlin enjoying that he didn't have to hide his magic. And Morgana enjoyed sleeping, free ofwithout any terrifying dreams of death. The two of them grew very close in the week they were there and were soon never seen out of the company of the other.

* * *

Merlin came back from keeping watch, Morgana had had a dream that Arthur was on his way, and she saw the deaths of almost all of the druids. So Merlin had offered to keep an eye open for any sign of trouble.

He was running back and, while panting, warned the druids that they needed to pack up and go. Morgana walked into the tent but Merlin spoke before she could.

"Morgana. I'm sorry. But you have to run."

"Why?"

"Arthur is coming"

"What about you?"

Merlin sighed again, they were taking too long. Arthur would be here soon. He looked at Morgana and knew that she wasn't going to leave him, they had become _too_ close this past week. So he made up his mind, and turned to face the druid, "You go."

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"I'm Emrys remember. Now, RUN!" He grinned in a feral way and the old magic user couldn't help but reply in the same wayell.

"Godspeed Emrys, Morgana. We shall let you know when you can join us again."

"I fear that will not be for many years. I will try and make sure Morgana can follow you though."

The druid nodded and, turned and ran out of the tent, using magic to speed things up.

"Emrys?" Morgana questioned the young warlock. Knowing that at this moment in time, she wasn't talking to the young man she had found herself falling for, but the part of him that was Magic.

"Arthur is one his way here – like you saw- with loads of soldiers and dogs; they think the druids kidnapped you and plan to kill every single one of them. We have two choices we can run with the druids and possibly get caught, or we can make it look like you were on your way back, to them. That will keep the druids slightly safer, especially if I make them hard to follow. But either way it's likely that they'll find us _eventually_."

"But what about you?" Morgana asked

"I can't leave Arthur. I've loved being here with you and the druids and not hiding who I am, but I'm needed in Camelot. I was always going to return. Anyway, I'm not supposed to be here. Arthur probably thinks I'm ill. I don't know what Gaius will have said to him."

"Thank you"

Merlin was confused and, as was his way, voiced it "Why? I put the druids in terrible danger. I almost got hundreds of people killed"

"_Because_ you risked it for me. And then when you learnt of the full implications you came to get me." She leant over and kissed him, on the check "So again, Emrys, thank you."

"You are never going to let me forget that you know that name, are you?" Said the young man regaining control of the wild magic that ran through his veins.

Morgana giggled and shook her head, using all of his courage Merlin kissed her on the mouth "Fine" He murmured "just don't call me that in front of anyone else" He said as he leant forward and kissed the kings ward.

Morgana giggled again "We shouldn't"

"I know." Merlin pulled away but Morgana closed the gap again

"Doesn't mean I'll stop though."

"Normally I'd agree, but I don't think that when Arthur is on his way to recue you – is really the right time."

"You're right though Arthur needs us. I'll make it look as though I was on my way back." She ripped her dress and went out the back of the tent.

"Are you OK Morgana?" Merlin asked, and followed her. Using his magic to work out how far away Arthur and his men were.

'"My ankle hurts, I don't think I'm going to be able to walk far on it."

"I would heal it, but I'm not brilliant at healing magic and it fits the story better. Sorry. Oh and they'll be here in 3 minutes"

"Thanks" She mockingly glared at him "and no problem. So what are you going to do?" She asked meaning about helping the druids get away.

"I'll make fog. I've practiced that recently."

"So that's why…"

"Yup that's me sorry. Since my fight with Nimueh, I've been practicing my control over the elements."

"There's a story in there."

"Yeah." Merlin agreed, they moved slowly with Morgana leaning on the warlock.

"Merlin?" Morgana asked

"What?"

"I've thought of a way you could stay with me." She said quickly.

"Do tell."

"Well, what if they were watching and noticed how we were friends. Plus you're Prince Arthur's manservant, his best friend. Any kidnappers might think that to hurt me, Camelot and Arthur the best way would just be to take you."

"Why not Gwen?"

"She doesn't go out as much. Plus like I said, you're close to Arthur. Gaius would have thought you'd just gone off by yourself to check onfind me"

"Like I did"

"Yes but he wouldn't have told Uther or Arthur that, he would have just said you were ill or something"

"Deal. Let me rip my clothes"

After a few minutes, and after giving himself and Morgana some fake bruises they looked like they'd just escaped a week long capture. Merlin used his magic to make sure the druids got away without a problem. And they started to walk towards the sound of the Arthur's shouts.

"Arthur" Merlin called as soon as the prince came into sight.

"Merlin?" Arthur called back, not sure, if he had really heard Merlin call his name wondering wh. After all Merlin was supposed to be back home in Gaius' chamber, ill. Whyy Merlin would he be there? But then he heard his friend call again and galloped towards the sound of his manservant's voice..

"We're here." They had stopped behind a large boulder, so Morgana could rest her ankle.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) END OF CHAPTER ONE (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

A/N: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO people, I am back finally. Personally, I blame all the plot bunny's who have been multiplying inside my head for the VERY long wait for my next story. In my defence I have had HUUUUUGE writers block with this one, which you'll see as I get two the last two chapters, caused me to round it off very roughly.

There are eleven chapters , and a possible epilogue, in this story but most are only about two or three typed pages. i.e. short chapters. Because I have made you wait so long and because they are short chapters I will update every other day.

Hope you can all forgive me for me horrendously long gap in updating. If you go onto my bio, I will have *fingers crossed* updated that to tell you more on each story, I am writing and how each one currently stands.

Happy-reader007


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW and thanks to the only person who reviwed - slytherinfirechild5 - sorry if i spelt it wrong!!!

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) CHAPTER TWO (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Arthur sped up his horse and soon saw his brother and sister in all but blood. They looked battered. Morgana was leaning on Merlin, her head facing away from him, but he could see a heavy bruise on the back of her neck.

"Morgana, thank god you're safe" He moved to turn her, so she was facing him, but Morgana played her part well, she flinched and buried herself deeper in Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin made his voice sound like he had been screaming.

"It's Arthur, Morgana, only Arthur. They've gone now, we'll go back to Camelot and you'll be fine."

Arthur watched in horror as Morgana flinched from him and then in amazement as Merlin soothed her.

"What happened and why are you here Merlin? Gaius said you were ill."

"Gaius probably didn't want to worry you. He probably thought I'd gone after Morgana by myself. But…" He paused and pretended to calm himself down. He said the next bit unemotionally, and purposefully not really answering Arthur's question, as though he was trying to distance himself from it. It must have worked because Arthur flinched. "The druids ran as soon as they saw the first sign of your coming. They were so worried you were going to kill them all, that Morgana and I managed to slip out the back of the tent they had us in."

Arthur ran his hand through his blonde hair, a habit he always did when he was anxious. "But I… …wwhy are _you_ here Merlin?"

Morgana spoke for the first time, as it was her cover story she felt she should tell it. She looked up, her eye swollen "I refused to say anything. It's my fault" Her voice was broken and Merlin couldn't help but whoop inside – oh, she was good.

"Morgana" Merlin warned

"It is though Merlin." He shook his head and mouthed to Arthur that it wasn't, while Morgana continued her tale.

"Apparently they'd been watching me for ages. They noticed Merlin and I were good friends, and that he and you were close" She signalled showing that she meant Arthur and Merlin "They thought that a way to make me speak and to hurt you and Camelot even more would be to get Merlin."

"They came soon after I'd left you Arthur" Merlin said while Morgana fell back against Merlin's chest to rest. She hid her face because she was ashamed of what she was saying but there was no other way. She closed her eyes and could feel sleep calling.

Arthur dropped down next to them and signalled that his men should start to head back to Camelot. The druids had long gone and the Lady Morgana had been found. There was no need to stay

"Why didn't you call out for help Merlin?"

Merlin shrugged "It was too quick, and when I tried to speak they'd used some magic so no one could hear me. They told me that. So you wouldn't have heard even if I did."

"Ok. Let's get the two of you back to Camelot. Are you hurt?" he faltered "I mean apart from the bruises?"

"Morgana hurt her ankle, and I heal fast. Anyway" Merlin shivered to make it look true "when they broke a bone they just healed it and did it again. We just want to go home." He hated having to make up these horrible stories of the druids but it was the only way. He hoped that they would one day forgive him for them.

"I've only got one spare horse – Morgana's" Arthur said trying to work out the logistics of how to get Morgana and Merlin back to Camelot as quickly and as painlessly as possible.

"I'll walk"

"Merlin?!" Said Arthur.

"Arthur your horse doesn't like me, I've never ridden Morgana's. Plus she can hardly walk. I can" Merlin rationalised.

"You've been kidnapped but you're willing to walk back to Camelot?" Arthur asked. annoyed

"Well I don't see any other way."

"You don't even know where we are Merlin" Arthur pointed out.

"Well, I'll follow your trail." Said Merlin, tired of the argument.

"Why would you be following our trail?"

"Well you need to get Morgana back to Camelot" Merlin spoke slowly as though he was talking to someone who was slightly deaf. "And as quickly as possible. I'm just a servant, so you and Morgana gallop to Camelot and I'll follow on foot. It's more important that Morgana gets back safely than me."

Arthur quickly told Merlin that he was being silly. He wasn't going to follow by foot. They would work something out. But stopped there because he wasn't sure what they were going to dohow. He looked round the forest hoping that an answer would appear from nowhere, when Merlin's voice jolted him back to reality

"Arthur?" Merlin asked getting annoyed.

"I don't know" The prince replied "But you've just been kidnapped, you've been with the druids for a week and have as good as admitted they've broken more than one bone. Even if it has been healed, recent breaks are easy to break again, there is no way that you are following us. I'll walk"

"Your horse doesn't like me."

"Well… I don't know" Arthur was annoyed for two reasons. One was that Merlin was _actually_ right and the second was Merlin had been kidnapped and he hadn't noticed. Or rather, he noticed too late and didn't go to check on his friend who was supposedly ill. He should have gone to see his friend. If he had then maybe, he would have known that Merlin had disappeared from Camelot. There must be something that he could do to help him.s friend.

""WWhat if Morgana comes with me and you use her horse Merlin? Would that work?"

Merlin slowly nodded then shook Morgana – who he could feel falling asleep against his chest.

"NO!!! MERLIN" Morgana screamed as she awoke from her half nightmare.

"Hey," Merlin spoke softly "It's OK. Arthur's here and we're going back to Camelot. Just like I promised."

"Merlin?"

"I'm here and so is Arthur." He stroked her hair, and smiled as she looked up at him and she smiled back. "We're both safe. No one is going to hurt you"

"What about you?"

"I'm fine. Morgana are you going to be okOK to ride back to Camelot with Arthur?"

"What about you?" She asked quietly

"I'll go back on your horse."

What Morgana did next she did for two reasons the first was it fitted with their story and the second was simply because she enjoyed being close to her Emrys. "Can't I ride with you?"

Arthur looked at the two of them and knew that, although it was not allowed he could not find it in his heart to separate them. They had both been kidnapped. They had both been hurt and were lucky to be alive. And beside he was falling fast for Gwen so he could hardly tell them off.

"You ride back with Merlin, Morgana. I'll ride alongside you. That way if anything happens I can'll catch you before you fall. You've got to stand up though."

Morgana nodded and gave the prince a thankful smile. Gently and slowly, the warlock and the king's ward stood up and went towards the horse that had been brought towards them.

As Merlin got on the horse he sent a mental message as far as he could, making sure only the druids and Morgana would be able to hear it. _'We're sorry for what we said. Please forgive us. Thank you for letting us stay.'_

Morgana looked at Merlin in amazement, he hadn't used that skill in the week they had been there so she didn't know of it. Then he spoke to her mind directly _'Arthur couldn't hear it. I cut him out of it.'_

Morgana opened her mouth to speak but Merlin continued before she could _'think it Morgana. Direct your thought to me, remember what Mordred said'_

'_Can you hear me?'_

'_Yeah' _He said

"How are we getting Morgana on the horse?" Merlin spoke out loud asking Arthur. "Don't forget she's hurt her ankle."

Arthur thought and then came to a decision. "You get on Princess, Morgana can lean on me and put her other foot in the stirrup, then you can pull her over."

"Fine by me."

Morgana nodded "ok"

Merlin pulled himself onto the stallion and calmed her down. "Ready"

The other two nodded and they managed to get Morgana sitting behind Merlin. Arthur jumped on his horse and they started making their way out of the forest.

As they left Mordred spoke to the two of them _'you are forgiven. We will meet again soon. I promise'_ Merlin shivered as he thought of what Mordred could possibly mean.

Morgana rested her head against her warlock's back and held on tight. Merlin was riding as slowly as he could but it still hurt her ankle and made her grimace in pain.

Arthur rode up alongside them like he promised "What did the druids that kidnapped you look like Morgana, Merlin?"

'_Emrys, what do I say?'_

'_Don't say it but imply they used a charm that makes you unable to describe them properly give vague description like the colour of their hair. When Arthur or Uther mentions it to Gaius he will say they could have used magic to stop us from saying'_

She gave a slight nod and spoke "I can't really remember, they had black hair, blue eyes and, average height. I can't remember."

"Anything else?" Arthur persisted

"Err… I dunno…" _'what do I say?'_

'_I'll help'_

Merlin gave Arthur a tired look, "Arthur we just want to go home and sleep in a bed"

"Sorry" Arthur apologised, as they continued to ride back to the castle he couldn't help but glance at his friend and his sister.

Uther may have wanted him and Morgana to pair up but they had been living together since she was nine, she was his sister and pairing up with her just made him shudder, he knew that the one he wanted was Gwen but he couldn't make her wait for him to take the throwne. He would watch on in silence.

But Merlin and Morgana? He remembered that Maerlin had taken flowers to the her room that night last weeklady' room but he had just thought that it was Merlin being nice – like he always was, maybe that was the reason the druids had taken Merlin. Maybe they had been the only ones to notice the growing relationship between the two of them.

Arthur questioned Merlin a bit on what they looked like but Merlin gave no more away than Morgana although he did mention that they had their hoods up and he struggled to remember their faces. But the rest of the journey back was passed in silence apart from Morgana's grunts of pain.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) END OF CHAPTER TWO (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

A/N: I know that they are out of character, but this is my story. However if you have any tips on how they can become more in character then please let me know, and I shall change it.

REVIEW!!! PWEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! becuase i know more than one person read the first chapter

Happy-reder007


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY EASTER**

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) CHAPTER THREE (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

They had got to Camelot now. Arthur could see Uther standing at the gates waiting for them. They drew to a halt but before Arthur could warn his father, the man strode to Morgana and went to lift her off the horse. Morgana screamed and slowly fell sideways scrambling to get as far away from Uther as possible. It all happened in slow motion,. Arthur could see his sister falling but as he went to her side, he knew two things 1) he was going to be too late and 2) she wouldn't let anyone apart from Merlin touch her, so he couldn't help even if he could get there on time.

Merlin seemed to have anticipated this, and had been sitting on the back of the saddle therefore he was able to jump off the horse quick enough to catch Morgana before she hit the solid stone floor and hurt herself even more.

She sobbed in his arms and Merlin ignored the rest of the crowd and focussed all his attention on the crying woman in his arms.

'_Great acting.'_

'_Thank you Merlin, now try and calm me down'_

"Hey, you're in Camelot. You'll be in your own bed in a few minutes. Your safe Morgana I promise… hush" he Merlin rocked her gently 'like a husband would rock and upset wife' Arthur couldn't help but

"Em?" Morgana asked, everyone was confused who was 'Em'? Arthur couldn't think of anyone who could possibly have their name shortened to Em. So he was shocked when it was Merlin who replied.

"I'm here, I'll always be here?." Merlin replied lifting her face and brushing away her tears with the back of his hand,

"Promise?" Morgana sounding weak, innocent and scared.

"I promise" he said looking straight into her eyes. "I haven't lied to you yet have I?"

'_Not quite lying doesn't count'_

'_Spoilsport'_

She shook her head "Well then," he continued "trust me, I'm not leaving you." He smiled at her, "now if I remember correctly, you wanted a warm bath and bed. Do you think you can walk by yourself or not"

He realesedreleased her from his hold and she pushed herself up, when she stumbled backwards into his waiting arms she giggled through the tears still falling down her check "Nnot." She said quietly and he grinned back, "Well then I shall support your weight as we walk to your room."

By this time, they had both forgotten about the watchers.

The king went to go stop them as they slowly went to walked out of the courtyard but Arthur put his hand on his father's arm.

"Let them go Father." He spoke gently

"Why should Ii? Why are Morgana and your manservant acting that way?" The older man asked difientlydefiantly.

"There is more to Morgana's kidnapping than you know. Let me tell you inside."

"What about…"

"Merlin will look after her." Arthur said calmly.

"Very well." The king spoke begrudgingly, "but you had better tell me everything Arthur."

Arthur agreed that he would and he and his father went back into the castle with the court physician following them, knowing intutivlyintuitively that he would be wanted.

* * *

Inside the court room, Uther sat on his throne and then glared at his son. "Explain Arthur. I would like to know why Morgana and your manservant are so friendly with each other and why they act like husband and wife."

"Sire as you know Morgana was taken a week ago."

"Yes"

"What you don't know is that Merlin was taken as well"

"What?" The king exclaimed, "They had my ward, what would they want your servant for?"

"It seems that Morgana refused to tell them anything. So they wanted to find a way of getting her to talk and hurting myself." Arthur replied. "They must have been watching Camelot for sometime because they noticed how Merlin and I have become friends. In the same way that you are Gaius are friends sire" He gestured at the king. "It is my belief that as I spend a lot of time with Morgana, so she and Merlin are on close speaking terms. They felt that the best way to make Morgana talk was to hurt one of her closest friends, me, Merlin or Gwen. And then to hurt me, it's really only yourself" he motioned to his father "Morgana, or Merlin. The person that is in both categories is Merlin."

He turned to the physician before continuing "Only someone spoilt their plans. I believe Gaius was supposed to tell me Merlin was missing, instead he told me that Merlin was ill. I believed he hoped that he would find Merlin before I knew that he wasn't in Camelot. That he didn't want to cause me any extra worry."

"Gaius is this true?" The king asked his oldest friend.

Gaius bowed low "I'm afraid it is sire. I had hoped that Merlin's disappearance had nothing to do with Morgana's. I see now how wrong I was."

The king thought for a bit "Continue your story Arthur."

Arthur did so "Merlin said that the last time I saw him was the last time anyone saw him. The druids took him after he had said he had brought Morgana her medicine. Any way they did not suffer kindly at the hands of the druids and as a result, Morgana refuses to let anyone apart from Merlin touch her. Merlin implied that they had broken some of his bones and then healed them so they could do it again." Arthur gulped

"Did you catch them?"

"I regret sire, one of them used their magic and caused a huge fog. We were not able to find them. They ran when they realised I was there and Merlin and Morgana were able to escape."

"But you know what they look like" The king persisted

"I only know what Morgana could tell me. Black hair, blue eyes, average height."

"Could the boy add nothing more?"

"He said they always had their hoods up and he was struggling to recall any more details than what Morgana had said."

"Gaius do you have any reason for this."

"It is possible sire, that they used a spell to stop people from properly describing them. Which meant that if Merlin and Morgana did manage to get away, you would not be able to know it was them."

"That was my thought," Arthur added, "it seems that whoever did is, is clever and has worked out a way not to be caught"

"Very well." Uther decided "For now the boy is allowed to spend time with her. I shall speak to them tomorrow and make my final decision then."

"Thank you sire" Arthur said and after Gaius bowed and he nodded his head they left the room leaving the king alone with only his thoughts for company

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) END OF CHAPTER THREE (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

A/N: I am really sorry that this chapter is so short but, with a short story that's the way it end up.

Thanks to FireChildSlytherin 5 (sorry i got it the wrong way round) and Crayons Pink, for my lovely reviews but i know they aren't the only ones who read it so...

...REMEMBER REVIEW!!

Happy-reader007


	4. Chapter 4

**Really sorry that J haven't updated in weeks. I can only use one word and repeat it over and over again so you get an idea of what my life is like at the moment. REVISON. My AS exams start in two weeks and a day. I have therefore been spending most of my time on that and not this. So here is the rest of my story, beta'd by the awesome Slytherinfirechild5.**

**Thanks**

**Happy-reader007**

**(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) CHAPTER FOUR (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)**

In Morgana's room the two magic users sat on the huge bed. Morgana on Merlin's lap with his arms wrapped tightly around her. It was a position they had got used to at the druid settlement and they didn't plan to stop doing so since they had finally found each other.

'_Well that worked__' _Merlin broke the silence.

'_Slightly to well__' _Morgana said thinking in thought. She knew Uther, if he expects magic to be involved there will be nothing of stopping him.

'_Nah. It might mean we get to spend more time together.__' _

'_I__'__d like that Em. Why are we speaking like this?__'_

'_Too many people around, Arthur is likely to appear any moment__' _Merlin said knowing that Arthur will come to check on them after he is done talking with his father.

"Thank you Merlin."

"Anytime Morgana, anytime." Merlin murmured and kissed the crown of her head. "You can sleep now you know" He added.

"What if I get a nightmare?" The seer asked not wanting to witness any more blood or death.

"I'm here. I won't let you get a nightmare. Besides aren't you looking forward to sleeping on a bed again, instead of the floor?"

"Mmm." Replied Morgana into his chest not wanting to get off the warlock.

Merlin gently unwrapped her from his arms, picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"Em?" Morgana muttered, she was so tired, it took loads of energy to open her eyes to stare at him. She could feel sleep calling to her and until he waylaid her fears she would not give in

"I'm here," he laid down next to her propping his head up with his hand.

"You won't go?"

"Promise. Now sleep. You deserve it." He smiled and she grabbed his hand and started to fall into a gentle slumber and as Merlin joined her they both fell into a deep sleep and into a more comfortable position.

* * *

An hour later Arthur walked up to Morgana's chambers, to check that she was still there. What shocked him was seeing her fast asleep on her bed, clutching Merlin's hand like it was the only thing keeping her alive.

Her head was resting on Merlin's chest and Arthur could see that his friend was evidently asleep as well, by the steady rise and fall of his chest and consequently Morgana's head. Smiling grimly to himself, he started to untangle them, careful not to wake his sister.

He picked Merlin up and moved him into the side chamber where Gwen used to sleep for a while, while Morgana's nightmares were at their worst.

* * *

The next morning when Gwen went into work she smiled at the sight of her friend back in her bed, in Camelot again. She set to work with her daily tasks and was shocked to see Merlin sleeping in the small bed in the side room.

She had heard about what had happened to him, so decided to leave him be while she did her duties and wake him up later.

Next thing she knew Morgana screamed, Gwen sighed knowing what was about to happen.

She ran to Morgana's side. "MERLIN, EM!"

"You're safe, Morgana." Gwen tried to calm the lady down. "You're in Camelot."

Morgana struggled from her grasp "MERLIN. Please don't be dead, please!" She sobbed. Merlin ran into the room, his hair disheveled.

"I'm here, Morgana, I'm here and alive." He pushed Gwen out of the way and held the distraught woman close.

"Oh gods Merlin, I saw you die."

"No you didn't. That was a dream." Merlin reassured her.

"But what if…"

"I'm here aren't I?" he said looking right into her eyes. "And I don't plan on going anywhere so that could only have been a dream."

"You're alive" She whispered and she cuddled as close to him as she could. "You're here. Oh gods it, it felt so real. I thought you were dead, I thought you had died."

"I'm here, and I'm alive." Merlin assured.

"Don't leave me Em." She begged both with her mind and spoken word.

"I won't Gana." He replied in the same fashion, pushing all his feelings for her into her mind. "I'm not going to leave you."

He looked up and saw Gwen, "Sorry for pushing you out of the way Gwen. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I mean. I fell against the side table, but they'll just be a bruise. Do you want me to get something?" She asked gesturing at Morgana who was slowly starting to calm down and fall asleep in the young man's arms.

"Could you get a pitcher of water and a cup?" He asked kindly.

"Sure." She stopped at the door, bowed to the king who had just made his presence known and ran down the stairs not wanting to be near the King's wrath.

"Sire!" Merlin gasped and bowed his head as deeply as he could without moving Morgana, as he could feel she had gone back to sleep, he hoped this time there would be no nightmare.

"I want you to leave Camelot and never return." The king hissed at him not liking the way the boy touched his daughter.

"Sire." Merlin begged "Please let me stay. Camelot is my home."

"You have become _far_ too friendly with the Lady _Mor_gana. I do not believe it is wise for you to stay a day longer. You must gather your thing, saddle a horse and leave within the next hour."

"But sire..." Merlin was shocked of what the King was ordering him to do.

"Do NOT disobey me or it will be your head on the chopping block BOY." The king spoke forcibly.

"Very well sire." Merlin replied meekly knowing that he had no choice. He removed Morgana from his grasp and laid her back on the bed.

"Love you Em" She whispered, not really awake. He brushed the hair out of her face.

"Love you too Gana. I'm sorry" he spoke quietly into her ear, all the while the king watched this exchange unemotionally.

Merlin closed his eyes and rose from the bed; he swallowed and walked away from his love, refusing to acknowledge the king.

* * *

He met Gwen on his way to Gaius' chambers.

"Merlin, I thought you would still be with your Gana" She teased.

He smiled grimly at her, determined not to cry until he had left the castle walls, it didn't work and he felt the tears start to fall. "I have no choice Gwen. You have to tell her, tell her that I had no choice, and I'm so, so sorry. The king ordered me, threatened me. If I stay she has to watch me die. That would be worse."

"Merlin you're not leaving. But you've just promised her you wouldn't go." Gwen asked, fear and understanding flooding her features.

"I know Gwen. But what do I do? If I don't her dream will come true and she will watch me die. Tell her I'll be back though and that I love her with every thing I have."

Gwen held his hand tightly "It's not fair." not wanting to see her friend go.

"That's life Gwen. Promise me you'll tell her."

"I promise" Gwen replied, she was crying now as well.

"And tell Arthur. Say, say I'm happy to be his servant until the day I die." She nodded he went to walk away but she pulled him back.

"Don't go Merlin." She begged him.

"I have no choice Gwen. I'll be back, I promise and don't forget to tell Gana I love her." Gwen released his hand and he ran down the corridor to his room.

He grabbed his magic book and the coins he had saved, stuffed them and some clothes into his bag and ran out of the castle to the stables and onto his horse. He wiped his eyes but the tears didn't stop as he galloped from Morgana and Camelot.

He was forced to leave the place he had called home. His brother, father figure, his sister and his Gana. The woman he knew he would happily give his magic up for.

The king watched from Morgana's window happy that at least one problem had been solved.

**(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) END OF CHAPTER FOUR (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)**

A/N: Hehe this was fun to write – I think I have finally worked out Uther – what do you think, is he in character, because to me he feels the most in character, although we don't really see him again.

Tell me what you think in your REVIEW

Happy-reader007


	5. Chapter 5

**(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) CHAPTER FIVE (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)**

A few hours later Arthur strode into Morgana's room, Morgana was just waking up and Gwen was tidying up around her trying not to cry knowing she had to be strong for her lady.

"Ahh Gwen!" Arthur said. "Do you know where Merlin is? I thought he might be in here." He looked at the bed and saw that Morgana was starting to wake. "How are you Morgana?"

Morgana looked around "I'm fine, Gwen where's Em? He promised he wouldn't leave me."

Gwen turned her back on them under the pretence of cleaning something.

"Merlin's gone" She said quickly not wanting to upset her mistress

"WHAT??" Morgana sat up, "But, but why? He promised!"

"I know and he said he's really, really sorry, that he'll be back and that he loves you with everything he has."

"But why did he go Gwen?" Arthur questioned, the maid refused to reply but turned round and faced Arthur with a sad smile.

"He said to tell you, Arthur, that he was happy to be your servant until the day he died."

"NOOO" Morgana screamed. "He's not dead is he, please Gwen tell me he's not dead."

"He was alive when he galloped out of Camelot."

"Gwen." Arthur growled, he was now at Morgana's side and trying to calm her down "Why did he leave?"

"He promised, Em… promised that he wouldn't leave me." Morgana sobbed hitting Arthur's chest with her fists.

"Gwen" Arthur repeated

With a deep breath Gwen said quickly "The King, ordered him. Said that he would kill Merlin if he didn't go. Merlin said it would be worse for Morgana to see him die than it would for him to leave when he had no other choice."

Morgana stopped hitting Arthur and got up. "I'll kill him, I'll bloody kill him!"

"Morgana."

"Em, promised. He made Merlin break his promise."

"I know Morgana," Arthur said trying not to show that he also wanted to hurt his father for ordering his friend out of Camelot. He held his sister close and she burst into tears.

"I love him so much, Arthur and now he's gone."

"I know Morgana, I know."

"I want him back. He promised" She continued to sob for a few minutes before screaming loudly "HE PROMISED!"

Gaius ran in. "What's the problem? She shouldn't be up yet" He admonished Arthur.

"She got up to kill my father and I for one am tempted to do it with her."

"Tell me after, she's got to relax. It's not good for her health" Gaius told him.

They struggled to get the Seer back into bed and could not get her to calm down enough to sleep. Gwen ran to the physician's rooms and grabbed a sleeping draft. They force fed it to Morgana and as she fell asleep she still murmured "He promised…"

Gaius turned to Arthur and Gwen. "Now will someone tell me what that was about, who promised her and," for the first time he noticed Merlin was missing "Where's Merlin?"

"My father," Arthur said through gritted teeth "has ordered Merlin out of Camelot, on threat of death."

Gaius gasped, "But why?"

"I believe it is because he and Morgana are close and have fallen for each other."

"But they were kidnapped." Gaius pointed out.

"My thoughts exactly Gaius. I happen to agree with Morgana's thoughts of killing him, but I do not feel that it is worth the effort."

"Tell me everything" Gaius ordered, the three of them left the room and went to Arthur's quarters and did so. Gwen told what had happened earlier with Morgana's nightmare, and what Merlin had told her. Arthur filled Gaius in on how Merlin and Morgana had acted on the way back to Camelot and how he had found them last night.

**(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) END OF CHAPTER FIVE (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)**

A/N – this chapter is REALLY short sorry!!!!

Please don't kill me for it but this was really the best place to end the chapter – I write the story out in full and then split it into chapters. I don't make a plan, that would be too difficult.

Happy-reader007


	6. Chapter 6

**(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) CHAPTER SIX (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) **

The months past and Morgana's nightmares came back. She would get a few hours of sleep every night before waking up screaming. Gwen had tried to comfort her but she would just push the maidservant away and cry for Merlin, having seen his death in some terrible way, then she would creep through the castle to Gauis' rooms and fall asleep in Merlin's old bed. Breathing in his smell as much as she could, hating Uther for every second she was away from her beloved warlock.

She would then be woken up by Gaius and creep back to her room.

Then try and spend the rest of the day not caring that Merlin wasn't by Arthur's side and pretending that she had forgiven Uther – although everyone apart from the king knew she hadn't.

And then it was night and the cycle would repeat itself.

Sometimes she would wake up from a nightmare and would think that Merlin was in the room with her, this was the worst because it would hurt even more when she realized Merlin was no longer in Camelot and didn't look like he was ever going to come back.

* * *

For Arthur the months past in much the same way as Morgana's, but without the nightmare's.

He would shout at whatever servant he had that day, for some small things. And then get even annoyed that they didn't reply like Merlin did with a bit of lip and a stupid grin. He pushed himself and his knights to the limit.

As he no longer had Merlin to practice with he would force them to train longer hours so he could get his training in as well.

He and Morgana would spend the evenings together in companionable silence both thinking about the young man that had changed their lives so much and with so little effort.

**(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) END OF CHAPTER SIX (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)**

A/N: ARRGHHHHHHHHHHH. This chapter is even shorter than chapter five. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY.

Have you forgiven me yet???

Happy-reader007


	7. Chapter 7

**(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) CHAPTER SEVEN (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)**

This routine that the two of them had fallen into changed one day, five months after Merlin had left Camelot.

Gwen had given up being in the room next to Morgana and would now leave a gown and some slippers by the bed so she could slip them on easily before going to Merlin's room.

Morgana woke up screaming – Uther had just thrust his sword through Merlin's stomach on their wedding day, his blood splattering all over her white dress.

She cried for her Emrys knowing that he wouldn't come when he stepped out of the shadows and enveloped her in his arms.

"I'm here Gana." a calming voiced told her.

"Em?" She hiccupped "You're not real." She shock her head.

"I am Gana I promise. I'm here, took a long time. But I finally learnt how to do it."

"Do what?" Morgana asked, even if this was just a bit of grief whatever-this-was smelt and felt like Merlin and she enjoyed being in its arms.

"I can jump from spot to spot using magic now" She looked up at him and saw his eyes flash gold. Next minute they were in his old room before they flashed gold again and they were back on Morgana's bed. "See, this way Uther will never know. And I can stay in Camelot, with you and Arthur."

"You're really here."

He kissed her on the crown of her head. "I'm really here Gana. Now go to sleep."

"And you'll be here when I wake up?" She questioned him not wanting this to be a dream and him not here.

"As long as the king doesn't come in or the guards. If Arthur or Gwen come in. I'll still be here and if I'm not it's because I was nearly caught. But I'll try and be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

He laughed "Promise, now sleep."

"What about my nightmare's, my visions." She asked again scared that when she slept she would see him die again.

"Not going to happen. I promise."

"But…"

"Morgana," Merlin laughed again "Sleep, you look like you've not slept properly for months."

"I haven't, you've not been here" She murmured as she cuddled closer to her warlock.

"Well now I am and you can." He replied as he lent against the wall at the head of the bed.

"Love you Merlin" She said sneaking one kiss before she went to sleep

"Love you too Morgana" He replied before sing a lullaby in Gaelic in her head.

'_That__'__s nice__'_ was the last comprehensible thing he heard her say before she fell into her first deep slumber in five months, feeling safe and happy.

* * *

The next morning Gwen walked into her lady's room ready to see an empty bed. Instead she saw Morgana fully dressed laughing with Merlin.

"Merlin?"

"Hey Gwen!" Merlin looked up and gave her a lopsided grin as if he never left.

"You're not allowed to be in Camelot on pain of death. If Uther see you he will have you killed!"

"Good thing he wont see me then."

"What?"

Merlin and Morgana stood up, she clung to his side and he stuck an arm around her waist and pulled her even closer, he looked up and offered his hand to Gwen.

"Do you trust me?" He asked simply

"With my life." She replied honestly not knowing why Merlin asked..

"Then take me hand."

The maid looked at his face, his eyes begging her to take it. She looked at Morgana who nodded and, with a gulp, she took the warlock's hand.

"Hold on tight." Merlin said, Gwen squeezed his hand tightly and watched Merlin's eyes flash gold and the three had vanished.

* * *

"What the HELL?" Arthur cursed as Gwen, Morgana and… Merlin appeared in him rooms. How the hell did they appear in his room?

"Hey Arthur, long time no see" Merlin replied.

"What are YOU doing here?" was the other thing Arthur can think of asking Merlin.

"Why is everyone asking me that, I can go if you want" Merlin suggested.

"NO!" Arthur and Gwen yelled.

"Don't you dare Em." Morgana said threateningly.

Merlin laughed at them and soon they joined in. "How did you do that?" Arthur asked him.

"Do you remember Anhora, Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Keeper of the unicorns, what, about – ahhh" Arthur understood suddenly.

"You've got it." Merlin smiled.

"Can you explain to us?" Gwen asked tersely.

"Anhora could vanish into thin air and appear somewhere else, I can do that and turn invisible as well." Merlin explained. "It's pretty much all I've been working on since I left, now I can stay by Gana and Arthur." Gwen gave him a look and he quickly added "and you Gwen of course, and no one will know."

"Gana? Em?" Arthur asked, "I understand Gana. That makes sense seeing as her name is Morgana. But your name is Merlin. Where did Morgana get Em from?" It had been annoying him for sometime as he couldn't work it out and he didn't think it would be a good idea to ask the king's ward, not in the state she had been in earlier.

"Damn," Whispered Merlin

'_Sorry, I didn__'__t think when your name became Em. It just seemed right.__'_Morgana apologized in her head.

'_No problem, I like it. A mix of man and Magic. Like me. We just won't tell him__'_

'_But…__'_

'_Gana. I can get away without telling him.__'_

"She just did." Merlin said, the conversation in his and Morgana's head taking only a few seconds.

"Come on tell me. Stop pretending to be interesting." Arthur persisted before the metaphorically penny dropped "Merlin when did you start learning magic?"

"Didn't I tell you before I left?" Merlin tried to back out of a corner he just found himself in. Cursing loudly in his mind, causing the king's ward who was still leant against him to giggle.

"No." Gwen joined in the questioning, "The first time I knew you could do magic was just now. And your eyes flashed gold."

"Do they really?" Merlin was interested.

"You didn't know?" Morgana asked "Em did you really not know your eyes flash gold whenever you use magic?"

"Nope" He replied popping the 'p' "I never thought the glamour would fall."

"Glamour?" Arthur asked.

"Ahh damn, can we start this again and pretend I didn't tell you that I can do magic?" Merlin requested hopefully

"Not a chance in hell. Answer the questions, glamour?"

"Well the glamour is what keeps my eyes from being permanently gold."

"So why do they flash gold?" Gwen asked pointing out the obvious.

"I never knew they did," Merlin ran his spare hand through his messy black hair. "Evidently the two different spells cancel each other out."

"And the magic…"

"Well… that's slightly more complicated" Merlin tried to get away from this line of questioning, scared that they would find out about Morgana's secret

"Tell" Arthur ordered him, Merlin recognized it as an order from his king and so he did but not before warning Morgana.

_I__'__ve got to tell him, that was an order from my king. I__'__m not going to mention you so don__'__t worry, I__'__ll just say that the druids didn__'__t like me because I was better at magic than them. I__'__ll keep you out of it__'_

'_Emrys you don__'__t have to do that__'_

'_Gana they have no need to know about you.__'_

'_I think they do.__'_

'_It__'__s your choice, Gana just don__'__t regret it afterwards__'_

"Have you ever done anything on complete impulse Arthur?"

"What's this got to do with magic?" Arthur was confused.

"Just answer the question" Merlin replied tiredly.

"Yes, fighting."

"No, I mean. When you first picked up the sword did you know how to do things with it before any training."

"Well no, that's ridiculous. Everyone needs training, I knew how to do some things but they were simple things, like I had watched my father do them and I tried to repeat them."

"Ok, if you had never seen your father use the sword, or anyone. You didn't really know what a sword was, would you have been able to perform complex maneuvers with it – the first time you picked it up."

"No" Arthur replied "But-"

"Gwen." Merlin interpreted him "Same question."

"No." She replied truthfully.

"Right, imagine magic like the sword. Anyone could do it with proper training. The best people are those who have seen their parents use it and want to copy them. Like Arthur with the sword, the younger the better" He nodded his head towards the prince and sat on the table, Morgana immediately sat on his lap and he moved his arms around her waist and breathed in her scent. "Are you following so far?"

The two listeners nodded and Morgana turned around and looked at Merlin in surprise.

'_How are you doing that?__'_

Merlin had been singing in her head again, while he was still talking to the others.

'_Practice.__'_ He continued to sing to her and went back to his conversation.

"Imagine a child who has never seen the sword before, didn't really know what it was but picked it up and performed flawless maneuvers with it. The things that people struggled with making complete sense to him and the simple things needing more effort. As this young swordsmen grew up he would be able to watch someone fight and after a few tries was able to repeat the actions. Sometimes when he was under pressure it was more difficult because he would be trying to hard, but when it was needed he would pull through. Replace the sword for magic and I'm that child." He took a breath and answered Arthur other question.

"The glamour was something I put on without thinking much about it. I was three-ish and I have a faint memory of being teased for the colour of my eyes the next morning they were blue. I think people forgot about them being gold, no ones ever mentioned it before."

"Merlin…"

"Since I've come to Camelot, I've made a promise to myself so many times and for the first time I'll say that promise out loud. I, Emrys Merlin, promise that my magic will not be used against Camelot or against Arthur Pendragon, my king. I promise that I will do everything I can to help my king in everything he does. On my magic so I now swear." His eyes flashed gold again and Gwen, Morgana and Arthur saw the threads of magic tie themselves between the crown prince and the warlock.

Before anyone could say anything he continued "I was born with this innate ability, I've even been prophesied about. I'm sure if you look at some of the old legends you'll find the name Emrys in there. You have to understand, I am Magic and as such I've been named twice but my correct one _is_ Emrys. I've tried denying it for so long, but Merlin is Emrys and Emrys is everything Merlin is and more." Merlin stopped and looked at his king but still didn't stop singing to Morgana.

"Stop singing Merlin." Morgana said after a few minutes.

Arthur looked at his sister "Merlin's not singing Morgana."

"Actually Arthur…" Morgana spoke but Merlin quickly spoke over her.

"Sorry Gana."

"You were singing Merlin?" Gwen asked not understanding how Merlin can sing without moving his lips.

"To Morgana yeah," He answered.

"But I didn't hear anything" Gwen was confused, Merlin grinned and then started to sing again but this time to Gwen as well as Morgana. At the same time he spoke.

"I mean every word Gana."

"You understand that?" The maidservant couldn't help but ask.

"Gaelic? Yeah, it flows off my tongue as easily as magic."

Morgana spoke next. "I love you too Emrys"

Arthur looked between the three of them, before speaking again "I'm missing something here. For a start I didn't hear any singing, I didn't see Merlin move his mouth. Secondly Gaelic?"

Merlin joined with the crown prince's mind allowing him to hear his song. "It's an old Gaelic song." He explained as though he was speaking over someone performing. "It basically translates to I love you whenever I see you smile, I love you when you enter a room, I love you when the sun shines, when the rain falls, when thunder and lightening clash in the sky. I love your eyes, you have my heart, I love you forever." He smiled at the women in his arms "Well that's the basic translation, it's lost some of the rhythm, and the feelings. But I do mean every single word."

Arthur looked at the two of them who seemed to be drowning in each others eyes. The song from Merlin stopped and Arthur couldn't help but feel an aching sense of loss and Merlin spoke again.

"If your sure Gana" and for the first time in his life he dropped the glamour that kept his eyes blue. They changed to a sparkling gold which were full of magic. A few minutes or hours, Arthur couldn't tell, later they heard a knock at the door.

Arthur quickly called out "In a minute." Before looking at Merlin, before he could say anything Merlin offered his hand to Gwen and with a smile the three of them disappeared from Arthur's chambers only to land in Merlin's old room.

**(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) END OF CHAPTER SEVEN (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)**

A/N: YEY a long chapter to make up for the really short ones!!!!

What do you think? REVIEW

Happy-reader007


	8. Chapter 8

**(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) CHAPTER EIGHT (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)**

"Why did we come here Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"Because the king is in your room Morgana. Didn't think it would be a good idea to appear in front of him." He gave her a lopsided grin, before continuing "Gana pretend that you came down here because you got a head ache. Gwen can say she met you on your way back. Go."

"But…"

"Gana I need to speak to Gaius, call for me if you must, but go." She kissed him and then walked out of Merlin's room, smiling at Gaius who looked at the maid and ward in shock.

"I came to you for something for my headache." Morgana said and gave him a proper smile, one that the old physician hadn't seen light up her face since Merlin had left.

* * *

Minutes later, Gaius walked up the steps to Merlin's room, not sure if he wanted to know what was going on, Merlin stood there in front of the door in all his glory. He gave Gaius a lopsided grin and said with a weak smile, "Hi?"

The old man ran forward and gave him a huge hug before hitting him round the head with the cloth that was in his hand.

"Ow, that hurt Gaius." Merlin whined

"It was supposed to, what are you doing here, do you want to die? Not only would it be your death but Morgana's I can't see her lasting much longer with you dead, she has hardly been existing with you not in Camelot. If she was forced to watch your death, I dread to think about what would happen to her."

Merlin turned serious his blue eyes were full of worry and fear, he sat on the bed before speaking again "Tell me truthfully how was she?"

"She woke up every night screaming for you every night, Gwen slept in the side room for a month or two but she would just push her away wanting you instead. She would come down here crying her eyes out and sleep in your bed just wanting to be as close to you as she could be. I would wake her up every morning so Uther didn't know. She hasn't smiled or laughed in five months. She told me one day that most of her nightmares were no longer visions of the future but of your death in the most gruesome ways possible and most of the time by Uther or Arthur's hand. I think Uther was the only one who ignored the fact that she wasn't really living and I believe that he was only pretending for then he would have to admit that she cared for you and it was his fault she was like that. You know what Uther is like."

Merlin sighed, "Yeah I know, I'd hoped she wouldn't be that bad, but… I guess I knew it would hit Morgana hard. Couldn't you give her something to make her sleep?"

"I couldn't drug the king's ward every night Merlin" Gaius reasoned.

"I know but once a week?" Merlin tried.

"Merlin I can't drug the king's ward without his permission, what was I supposed to say if the king asked?"

"I don't know; that Morgana hadn't been sleeping properly and that it would help."

"Maybe I could have done that but I wanted her to trust me, I don't think drugging would have done that."

"I know, it's just, whenever she has a nightmare I feel so useless, she say she doesn't have as many when I'm nearby and maybe that's my magic. But she looks so scared and defenseless when she wakes up; nothing like the Morgana I fell in love with. The Morgana who is so sure of herself, ready to shout and argue with the king." He curled up putting his legs underneath his body and his arms wrapped around his chest. Gaius sat down next to him and pulled him close. "It hurts so much just to see her like that."

"I know Merlin, trust me I know."

"What am I supposed to do? What do I do when she wakes up screaming my name full of fear, thinking that I'm just a figment of her imagination? She sees me die Gaius and I've not been here to hold her when the dreams get too much, I've not been allowed to be near her because if I am the man who has raised her for the past ten years will kill me. She hasn't been able to tell anyone the truth about what she dreams and fears because again if Uther finds out she will be killed. She hasn't been able to tell anyone what really happened with the druids for fear of death yet again. I'm seeing a recurring theme here Gaius. Arthur and Gwen were kind when they found out about my magic they didn't shout for the guards and seemed to take it well. But not everyone is like that, everyone in the castle apart from them and they would report her to the king if they had any idea of the truth. So tell me Gaius what am I supposed to do?" Merlin begged.

Gaius thought for a minute then replied, "I don't know Merlin. But I do know that you will work it out. Morgana loves you and you love her, I don't think that you can do much apart from be there for her when she needs it. Stay with her in the night if it helps and allow her to cry into your chest when she must. But do not let her down, the wounds made unthinkingly hurt the most."

"I know Gaius." Merlin said he stood up and smiled at the old man, "You get on with your job, you're an important person Gaius, other people need you."

"_You_ need me Merlin." Gaius pointed out.

Merlin shook his head "No I thought I did but I don't, it's Morgana I need. And Arthur. I need my love and my best friend, I've been away from home to long. I'm going to visit my mother, I'll be back in a few hours. If Morgana needs me she knows how to contact me tell her I shall always be listening out for her call and will be back in a matter of minutes."

"You plan to get from here to Ealdor in a few hours and back again? How will you do that and how do you plan to get out of the castle without the guards noticing?"

"You forget I have the use of magic Gaius." He grinned and disappeared.

"You have learnt and grown a lot Merlin," Gaius mumbled and got on with his days work. Happy that Merlin was safe and back in Camelot, _well_ close.

**(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) END OF CHAPTER EIGHT (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)**

A/N: Nearing the end now. Sorry it is short again, I think the last chapter was the longest. Don't forget to review

Happy-reader007


	9. Chapter 9

**(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) CHAPTER NINE (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)**

Later that evening Morgana went to Gaius' chamber "Was it real Gaius? Was he here?" She begged, she had been with the King most of the day and had begun to think that he had made that morning up, that it was just more of her waking nightmares.

"He's visiting his mother at the moment but said that he would be listening for your all and would come straight back."

The King's ward grinned and soon Merlin appeared behind her and grabbed her from behind, she squealed and laughed his name out in delight "Merlin!"

"You called and I came just like I promised." He smiled back. "Come you need your sleep,"

"Merlin it's still early" She argued with a slight grin just glad to see him and for it to be real. Merlin was truly back in her life and she didn't think she could be more happy.

"I know, but you've not been sleeping properly since I left. You need to catch up on it so you are ready to argue with Uther and Arthur again because apparently you've not been anything like yourself in the five months I've been gone. You've not smiled or laughed and I bet you've not practiced with the sword or mentioned that you used to beat Arthur."

"How do you-?"

"-know? Gaius told me. He was scared that if I died you would to. I love you so much Morgana but you've not been yourself and I'm going to be with you every step of the way to make you that person again. The one who came with me to save Ealdor, who got thrown in the dungeons because she was angry that Uther had killed her maid's father, the person who persuaded Arthur to get the antidote for me, the person who changed her mind at the most important moment because she realised that she didn't want Uther to die. I'm going to be with you whenever you wake up from a nightmare and hold you when you cry, when Uther gets angry at you and you wish that Arthur was King so you can stop hiding who you really are."

Morgana looked into his deep gold eyes in amazement, she could see the love behind them and fell into his chest, allowing him to hold her tight with his head on hers. And he continued "One day Morgana; you and I will walk without the possibility of death hanging over our heads. But until that day I will protect you, if Uther finds out I will take the blame. I love you so much that it hurts to see you like this."

She whipped her eyes of the tears that were threatening to fall, "I love you too Merlin,"

"Good now you must sleep. I shall meet you in your room for I can't be seen to walk around the castle. Go," he gently pushed her towards the door "I'll be waiting."

She smiled back and ran out of the door to her room where she knew that he would be.

Gaius looked at the man he considered to be his son, "You've already made a difference Merlin."

"I know and I meant every word I said." He replied his eyes, back to blue. "I shall see you tomorrow Gaius."

"Night Merlin."

"Night Gaius" The warlock replied as he disappeared.

* * *

He appeared in the antechamber and stood behind the bed post so that if anyone apart from Morgana, Gwen or Arthur walked in he could go without being seen.

Morgana pushed the door open and looked around franticly, Merlin steeped out and she jumped on him kissing him hard on the lips. "I've wanted to do that for ages it didn't feel right this morning and defiantly not in front of Gaius"

"Yeah I thought the same. Do you want to get changed?"

"No I want to stay in your arms forever."

"You'll have to move at some point." Merlin pointed out.

"I know, but I like this position."

"I like it to." They stayed like that for a bit longer before Gwen walked in at which point Morgana turned around so she was facing her friend but stayed in Merlin's arms.

"Hey Gwen" Merlin said for them.

"Hey. I'm going to make Morgana's bed then disappear I guess you no longer need me to stay with you till you fall asleep anymore my lady."

"No, not any more Gwen." Morgana replied looking up at the man who was holding her. "Not now Merlin's back. We'll see you in the morning, sleep well."

"You too. Night"

"Night" the two magic users replied as the dark skinned maid left.

They stood in silence before Morgana moved, "I shall get changed into something more suitable, don't go."

"I won't," He replied, "I'll do the same in the antechamber. See you in a minute. Love you."

They got changed as quickly as they could and Morgana got into bed, "Where will you sleep?" She asked

"I'll sleep on the floor on the other side of the door, that way if someone comes in they wont be able to see me."

"But what if I have a nightmare?" She asked worried.

"Morgana" His love looked at him, trust shining in her eyes "I shall stay by your side until you fall asleep and then move to the floor if you wish. I can work on making myself only visible to a few select people, that way I never need to leave Camelot but until that day I have to be careful. If Uther or any of the guards come in, for whatever reason, I can't stay."

"I know, it's just I've missed you Em."

"I've missed you too Gana" He kissed her forehead and sat leaning against the head of the bed. "Come on go to sleep."

She nodded and cuddled up to him as much as she could while she was lying down and he sitting up and soon her eyelids became heavy and she fell asleep dreaming of her warlock.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) END OF CHAPTER NINE (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

A/N: Just one thing to say, AWWWW.

REVIEW

Happy-reader007


	10. Chapter 10

**(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) CHAPTER TEN (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)**

Months past and Merlin kept his promise, he worked on turning invisible to a few select few and stayed as close to Morgana as he could whilst still helping Arthur defeat different monsters and sometimes leaving to help small villages, he taught Morgana how to use her magic. He also continued to keep Camelot as safe as possible.

When the witch-hunter came to Camelot, he was able to keep Morgana as calm as possible, telling her what she should say – so that she and other people could not be blamed.

With the cursed druid he let her go but he and Morgana stayed with her in the night allowing their magic to calm the beast inside her. Eventually she claimed she felt a pull towards a lake. Merlin recognized the lake immediately as the gate way to Avalon, and Freya walked into the lake smiling but scared. Once she got up to her waist she disappeared, she had gone home.

When Morgause appeared in Camelot, Merlin could see the family bond between them. When she was offered the bracelet, Morgana respectfully turned it down. "I have something better than that, and it will help me deal with any that still come."

Arthur told Merlin to go with him to wherever Morgause wanted him to go, Merlin did so and was able to calm Arthur down when he discovered the truth about his mother.

"_Let me kill him. He is the reason you hide all the time, he killed my mother!"_

"_Arthur."_

"_Let me at him." The crown prince growled._

"_Arthur, your father had no way of knowing who magic would pick. He did not sign your mother's death warrant."_

"_How can you say that? He killed her and all of your kind!"_

_Morgause was shocked __–__ this young man had magic?_

"_I can say it because I am not blind by my feelings, killing him won't bring your mother back, but you would have lost two parents. You are not ready to be king and Camelot will suffer, do you really want that?" Arthur lost his rage and crumpled into a heap on the floor._

"_No."_

"_Good, now keep the memory of this by all means, but don'__t allow it to blind you. Both your parents are proud of you. I__'__ll never know that, and before today you had no way of knowing it either."_

Arthur nodded and started to pull himself together, when he did so he thanked the young sorceress and they left to go back to Camelot.

Merlin had continually gone back to see the dragon, arguing with him on Morgana, but they came to an agreement eventually. The dragon would help him and Merlin would set him free the night the king died. The dragon had argued profusely on that last point but as Merlin pointed out. "The king is old, and you have been here long enough to learn patience. Besides at least you have three regular visitors now." Arthur and Morgana had also taken to joining him when he had to see the dragon.

**(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) END OF CHAPTER TEN (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)**

A/N: Ducks behind, everything thrown at her for the short chapter. At least it is not as short as chapter six. Although chapter eleven is pretty close. Doesn't look like their is going to be an epilogue sorry.

REVIEW

Happy-reader007


	11. Chapter 11

**(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) CHAPTER ELEVEN (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)**

'_Camelot wasn__'__t always safe__'_Merlin thought _'__My life is always in danger, but I have told Arthur the truth and he didn__'__t hate me, I have the love of a beautiful women, and I am happy. Even if I am on the run.__'_

Morgana kissed him "What are you thinking of Em?"

"You" he replied honestly "us, life"

"Sounds complex." she laughed

"Not really. I was just thinking that I'm happy, hiding in a castle while on the run. And how brilliant I am."

"Big head." she hit him over the head

"Hey, I kept the castle safe from a troll, and only four people know I am in Camelot, not counting the dragon."

"Okay, so maybe you are brilliant" she grinned.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Amazing," she replied "I feel safe in your arms, but I keep having dreams." Seeing Merlin's shocked face she continued quickly "not dream of the future, but, dreams of a life that didn't happen, but could have done."

"When do the dreams divert from what did happen?" Merlin asked confused.

"When you came to the druids, you weren't recognized and Arthur came sooner. Half of Camelot ends up in ruins and I listened to Morgause, and you killed me – when you gave me hemlock."

Merlin hugged the woman he loved tightly. "Well, I believe we owe, the old druid thanks then for being foolish enough to say my true name. After all, if that was the life that could have happened then his foolishness have saved many people from death."

Morgana nodded, sleepily before pulling the blanket over the two of them. "Very well, but not know. I'm too tired."

"Sleep well Gana, I love you."

"I love you to Em." She murmured, before curling into his body and falling asleep.

Merlin watched her for a bit, before finally succumbing to sleep as well. One thing was for certain though, he would have to make a visit to the druids

**(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) THE END (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)**

Err, at least it is finally the end, of something that I have almost died because of stupid writers block. I want to thank everyone who reviewed I love you all!!!!!!

This could kinda be scene as an epilogue I suppose. There is a plot bunny sequel to this but at the moment, I am hiding that particular bunny at the back of the hutch, and letting some others play.

Anyway, don't forget to review.

Happy-reader007


End file.
